


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by skywalkersaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Happy Skywalker Family, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Christmas, One Big Happy Family, Secret Relationship, Winter, Winter Solstice, star wars christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersaber/pseuds/skywalkersaber
Summary: Anakin is finally with his family for the winter.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven’t written in a while and this is my first star wars fic so sorry if it’s not the greatest!! i just wanted to write some cute winter themed thing.

Snow was very foreign to Anakin. Despite years of traveling, he’d never experienced winter weather for long enough to really enjoy it. And he did enjoy it. It was nothing like the torturous heat he’d grown up in, and really, anything that wasn’t like Tatooine was good in his books. 

Besides, the twins enjoyment playing amongst the powder was enough to distract him from any frosty discomforts. 

It was the first winter solstice Anakin had found time to be with Padme and the twins since they were born, and everyone was overjoyed. Padme had even forced the two toddlers into matching outfits (with much struggle, of course). The two ran around like little candy canes. 

“Mommy!” Luke cried from his place half buried in a hill of snow. “She bit me!”

Leia pushed Luke deeper into the snow and covered his mouth with her gloved hand. 

“Did not!” Leia said as Luke struggled. He was a bit of a runt like his father had been, and it payed him no good in his more than frequent fights against his sister. “Uncle Ani saw! I didn’t!”

The name pulled at him, but only a little. Anakin had gotten used to his reality, playing uncle instead of father for the sake of safety, but it would never completely feel right. He couldn’t wait till the day he could tell them the truth. 

“Now, now,” Padmé, cooed at Luke as she lifted him from the bank and placed a kiss on his bright red cheek. But, as quick as she was to soothe one baby, she was to scold the other. A motherly talent, Anakin presumed. 

“Leia,” Padmé began, her voice colder than Hoth itself. “I will tolerate no more of this behavior, especially not out in the snow. Do you want your brother to catch a cold?”

Leia looked down at her little brown boots. 

“No,” She said, blushing in shame. 

“I didn’t think so.” Padmé handed Luke to Anakin before taking Leia into her own arms. 

“How about we go get some coco?” Anakin suggested, and twins lit up, cheering. One perk of the uncle title; he almost always got to be the fun one. 

-

“Uncle Ani, Uncle Ani!” the twins whined in near unison as they dragged Anakin out of the warm house and into the snow, one tugging at each hand. 

Padmé simply stood behind the scene quietly, laughing at her husbands struggle. The twins adored Anakin, and it was evident from the way they clung onto him- nearly even ripping off his cybernetic arm with how much they pulled at him. Anakin didn’t mind one bit, though, and found as much amusement in it as Padmé did. 

“You spend too much time inside!” Leia scolded, her tone scarily similar to Padmés. “You need to play with us! That’s your job!” 

“She’s right, Ani,” Padmé agreed with a cheeky grin. “That’s the only reason we keep you around, you know.”

“Of course,” Anakin sighed as he gave into the twins tugging and began to ran with them into the snow. 

He chased the two, his boots sinking into the deep snow as he ran. The twins were much quicker than them, their little feet barely leaving foot steps as they zoomed around. 

Padmé called the children to her, and they came running, gathering around feet. Anakin was close behind. 

“How about you two build a snowman?” She suggested, and the two jumped to work instantly.

Anakin and Padmé huddled together as they watched the two. Most of the build consisted of Leia ordering Luke around, but neither seemed upset over the arrangement. Luke would gather snow and twigs, and Leia would shape it and give it a face. In the end they had made a snow man that stood just a bit taller than Luke, with rocks as facial features and twigs as arms. 

“Mommy! Uncle Ani!” The two called, “Come look!”

Anakin linked his arm with Padmés in a gentlemanly fashion, and led her over to the two babies. The two were both covered in snow and grinning proudly next to their creation. 

The snowman was sloppy and very obviously crafted by innocent hands, but Padmé looked at it as if was most beautiful art she’d ever seen. 

“My goodness!” She exclaimed, reaching down to give the two a large embrace. “What a wonderful job you did, darlings. Don’t you think so, Anakin?”

Anakin smiled as he knelt before the twins as well. He messed up Luke’s hair fondly.

“I love it,” Anakin agreed. 

The two ran behind the snowman and each took a twig arm to swing around. 

“He’s saying hi!” Luke insisted. 

Anakin and Padmé giggled at their children’s antics, hand in hand once again. Anakin lived for these moments, the very few he was permitted to be with them. 

“Uncle Ani?” Luke asked from behind the snowman, and Anakin perked up to listen. “Will you marry mommy?” 

Anakin and Padmé practically choked on the very air they were breathing. 

“Luke! You can’t ask that!” Leia whacked Luke with the twig she was holding. 

“But mommy’s so much happier when Uncle Ani’s around!” Luke defending himself, and managed to snatch Leias twig away from her. She balled up her fists and looked at him angrily. 

“Then I’ll just have to be around more,” Anakin said nicely, picking up Luke and holding him on his hip. Padmé did the same with Leia, luckily before the little girl got the chance to attack her brother again. 

“Okay,” Luke agreed easily, but sounded a little sad. Anakin frowned with this. 

“Don’t worry, buddy,” he assured Luke quietly, “I’m working on it.” 

Luke grinned happily, and the group strolled along the snow back towards shelter.


End file.
